Smile Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of Smile Pretty Cure!. In the English Dub, the title stays the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Smiling Spirits. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) Miyuki is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, and is a transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz who lacks talent in many areas. But that doesn't stop her from lending a helping hand. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" Her alter ego is Cure Happy, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) Akane is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny, the Cure of Laughter whose theme color is orange and she has powers related to sunlight. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) Yayoi is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. Her alter ego is Cure Peace, the Cure of Peace whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to lightning and thunder. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) Nao is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. Her alter ego is Cure March, the Cure of Courage whose theme color is green and she has powers related to wind. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) Reika is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is the student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty, the Cure of Serenity whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to ice and snow. Candy/Kanaba Negai/Cure Candy (Tessa Duncan in the English Dub) Candy is the main mascot of the team who is sent to accompany them on their Pretty Cure missions. Her human alias is a 15-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl named Kaneba Negai. Personality wise, Candy/Negai is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears/hair in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about her and others' status as Pretty Cures. She can be a crybaby like, a bit childish and can get easily scared. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. Later in the mid-series, she becomes a Cure as well. Her alter ego is Cure Candy, the Cure of Innocence whose theme color is white/violet and she has powers related to magic and wishes. Mascots Crystal: The mascot partner of Cure Happy. Amber: The mascot partner of Cure Sunny. Sincerity: The mascot partner of Cure Peace. Natura: The mascot partner of Cure March. Winter: The mascot partner of Cure Beauty. Pop: The mascot partner of Cure Candy, and her childhood friend. Unlike Candy, Pop comes off as a very mature and responsible character. As such, he is considered as a good brother to Candy, always looking out for her and even doing her ears/hair in new styles. His human alias is Kanaba Kenji (Kenny Duncan in the English Dub), who acts as Negai's older brother. Rewrite Changes *Cure Sunny's power is changed to sunlight. Plus, her main attack is Sunny Dynamite. Also, her theme color is finally confirmed to be orange instead of red. *Candy/Negai is voiced by the same voice actor as Hummy, but her voice is similar to Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Crystal. *Candy becomes a Cure as well. *Pop doesn't appear much like in canon, as he appears later in this version. Also, Candy and Pop aren't siblings, they are just childhood friends. *The Cures use the Cure Sabers instead of the Princess Candles. *#Cure Happy: Flower Saber *#Cure Sunny: Power Saber *#Cure Peace: Thunder Saber *#Cure March: Wind Saber *#Cure Beauty: Serenity Saber *#Cure Candy: Magic Saber *Later in the mid-series, the core five Cures get their own mascot partners. *The power-up form is called Ultimate Spirit Form, with shining auras around the Cures, the Tiara Mode, and huge wings. *Episode 48 is a lot less like DX3's climax than in canon. The Ultra Cures revert to their usual transformed selves with their hair down, there is less crying, and after the final battle, the group is sent to Märchenland to celebrate Joker's defeat. During the party, Candy and Pop take on human form once again, and the former Bad End Trio makes a reappearance. When the Cures decide to leave, Pop gives them the Cellphone Décor so they can communicate whenever they want to. Candy decides to live with the Cures, promising to see her new fairy friends and Pop very soon when needed for special meetings. After the Cures return to their world, the episode goes on as in canon. See Also Transformations/Pretty Cure Royal Charge! Attacks Glitter Force Smiling Spirits Category:Series